TOPLES
by Runming
Summary: Natsu hilang! Lucy galau dan semua ini gara-gara Toples! Oneshoot story for New Year. Nalu Shipper fiction! Warning : pic not my own


**Summary** :

**_Sudah hampir 1 minggu Natsu tidak terlihat di guild, kemana dia sebenarnya? - '' Dia pergi begitu saja" ucap Lucy sedih._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_OneShoot FanFiction of Fairy Tail _

**_Watashi dake no Tame (a.k.a) Just For Me_**

_Present Pairing Natsu and Lucy, a few of another character from Fairy Tail credit Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc..._

_._

_._

Fairy Tail, Guild Penyihir terkuat di Fiore yang terletak di kota Magnolia.

"PRaaaNGG..." tampak lelaki berambut_ pink_ menjatuhkan gelas minuman.

"_ BAKA_! Kau menantangku huh_ Flame Head_ ?" sang _empu-nya_ gelas minuman tersebut marah-marah, dia pemuda yang memiliki sihir es. Gray Fullbuster.

"_Mashouuuuuu..._." Balas Natsu dengan mengarahkan tinjunya pada Gray.

"_OTOKOOOOOO_" seru lelaki bertubuh tegap berambut putih bernama Elfman bersiap untuk masuk dalam permainan yang sehari-hari terjadi di guild pemenang_ Daimotou Enbu_ ini.

"_ara..ara_.. mereka mulai lagi" seru barmaid cantik yang memiliki sihir take over-satan, Mirajane. Tampak keringat heran sebesar biji jagung menetes di dahi nya.

"_Noijiiii_... tidakkah mereka bosan bertengkar seperti itu setiap hari?! gadis celestial spirit berambut blondie dengan wajah cantik+dada montok (ups) mengomel kesal.

"_A_ , Erza kemana? biasanya dia akan jadi obat penenang saat situasi seperti ini." lanjut Lucy.

"_Kano_.. dia belum pulang dari misi solonya beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Mira

Mendengar jawaban Mira Lucy hanya tertunduk lemas, karena itu artinya tidak akan ada kedamaian sampai Erza datang, tapi kemudian Lucy melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya

"Ano, itu apa Mira?" Lucy bertanya pada Mira sambil menunjuk toples berisi sesuatu yang berwarna-warni.

"Eto...Aku, aku juga tidak tahu Lucy" jawab Mira terdengar mengambang "Eh minuman mu habis, mau ku isi lagi dengan sirup jeruk?" Mira terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak juga membuat Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda mirip toples tersebut.

~Lucy POV~

Hmm.. benda apa sih itu? mirip toples, tapi bentuknya cukup unik, berbentuk oval dengan sedikit lengkungan diatasnya hmm.. seperti berbentuk sesuatu tapi aku tidak seberapa yakin dan warnanya agak kuning transpasaran dan yang membuatkku makin penasaran, apa sih isi toples itu? berwarna warni indah sekali.

"Eto.. Mira, bolehkah aku lihat toples di pojok rak gelas itu?" Aku sambil menunjuk benda yang dari beberapa menit tadi mengusik keingintahuanku.

"A-ano.. lebih baik jangan Lucy, i..itu bukan benda yang menarik kok." Jawab Mira dengan tergagap. Aneh sekali mengapa aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan Mira?

"itu cuma TOPLES biasa kok Lucy" Lanjut Mira dengan suara agak berteriak terutama di bagaian kata 'toples' dan tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikan 'perang' sengitnya dengan Gray, langsung dengan cepat menghampiri Mira di balik meja bar.

"Ada apa Mira?"

"Tak apa Natsu, hanya saja Lucy ingin melihat benda itu" Mira menunjuk benda yang dimaksud sambil tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Mendengar kata-kata Mira, Natsu langsung membelalakan mata dan pucat(?). Aku jadi merasa semakin heran dan penasaran. Tapi saat aku hendak berdiri mengambil toples itu sendiri (karena aku sudah tak kuat dibikin penasaran)

~End Lucy POV~

"Jangan Luce"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu Punyaku"

"Aku cuma penasaran dan ingin melihatnya Natsu!"

"Ja..jangan!"

"Kau pelit sekali Natsu! aku kan cuma mau lihat!"

"Ta..tapi..Jangan"

Lucy terus berusaha meraih toples yang jaraknya sebenarnya cukup jauh dari jangkauan tanggan mungilnya, membuat ia dengan susah payah berusaha meraih toples tersebut. Sementara Natsu sibuk menghalang-halangi Lucy, Tangannya ia rentangkan agar gadis cantik dan seksi ini tidak bisa meraih toples tersebut.

"Natsu minggir!"

"Tidak Lucee~"

"Ah.. Natsu"

"Luceeee"

"Ugh...uh...Natsu!"

*(mengapa jadi mirip percakapan di fic rated M#double palmface#)* maaf, lupakan.

hanya beberapa centi lagi Lucy menggapai toples itu dan-

'PRAANGG'

"..."

Tangan Lucy tak sengaja menarik toples itu dan jatuh.

"..."

"Maaf Natsu, kamu sih menghalang-halangiku segala"

"..."

"Natsu, Kamu marah?"

"..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Natsu langsung berjalan keluar guild, melihat itu Lucy hanya terdiam bingung karena tak seperti biasanya Natsu seperti itu.

"Natsu!" Pangggil Lucy namun Natsu tetap berjalan keluar guild dan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Melihat hal tersebut Lucy menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Ara..ara jadi pecah" ucap Mira seraya membersihkan pecahan toples tersebut. Namun Lucy sempat melihat isi dari toples tersebut yang berserakan yang ternyata adalah kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni berbentuk bintang(?) dan beberapa lainnya berbentuk daun waru(?), ada juga yang berbentuk bulat-bulat.

"Maafkan aku Mira, tak seharusnya aku memaksa mengambil toples itu" Ucap Lucy menyesal.

Mira tersenyum mengerti dan berkata "Gomenne Lucy, mungkin lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Natsu".

~Skipped Time~

Sudah 1 Minggu setelah kejadian 'toples pecah' dan sudah 1 minggu juga Lucy tidak melihat Natsu. Lucy sangat sedih, ia juga merasa khawatir. Lucy sempat bertanya pada anggota guild lain tapi tak ada yang mengetahui dimana Natsu berada. Hal ini lah yang sukses membuat Gadis Heartfillia bermuram durja setiap hari.

"Lu-chan, walaupun memikirkan Natsu jangan lupa menghabiskan makananmu, ne!" Levy cemas pada sahabatnya yang kini hampir tidak pernah tersenyum-dan hanya melamun.

"Hnn" Lucy menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemas, dan piring didepannya yang berisi roti bakarnya tetap terpajang utuh.

"Ada yang merindukan flamehead, huh?" Celetuk Gray dan mendapat dukungan dari Gajeel yang ada disamping Levy "GeeHee"

"Kapan Gray-sama merindukan Juvia?" tiba-tiba juvia muncul entah dari mana di samping Gray. Levy,Gajeel dan Gray hanya memasang pokerface menanggapi Juvia.

"Mengapa kau tak mencari ke rumahnya?" Erza yang sedang makan cake ikut angkat bicara.

"Sudah Erza, Aku sudah ke rumah Natsu dan yang ada hanya Happy yang asyik menyiapkan bekal camping untuk pergi bersama Charle" Jawab Lucy dengan lemas.

"Kau merindukan Natsu" Erza medelarasikan pendapatnya dengan sambil menikmati cake strawberry cheese nya.

"Tepat seperti kataku" timpal Gray

"GeeHee" Gajeel menyeringai.

"Lu-chan ..." Levy masih cemas melihat Lucy yang terus menunduk (sebenarnya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya).

"Lucy-san, ingin kuberitahu sesuatu?" Lissana tersenyum prihatin mendekati Lucy.

"Hm? Apa itu Lissana?"

Lissana mendekat pada Lucy, lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Lucy "Sebenarnya, psst psst psst .."

Tak lama setelahnya Lucy langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menunggu menit berganti Lucy cepat-cepat berlari keluar guild tentu saja teman-temannya pada melongo bingung. Kecuali Lissana yang tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa dengan Lucy?" Tanya Erza heran.

"Kita tak boleh ketinggalan siaran langsungnya, yuk!" Ajak Lissana pada yang lain sambil tersenyum nakal.

Hosh.. Hosh.. Nafas Lucy memburu ketika sampai di pusat kerajinan kota Magnolia yang terbilang cukup jauh dari gedung fairy tail. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tempat seluas lapangan bola ini yang di dalamnya terdapat blok-blok toko kerajinan, ia bingung mencari toko yang dimaksud Lissana tadi. Lucy hampir frustasi kalau saja matanya tak menangkap sebuah papan nama sebuah toko bertuliskan 'by me for me' . Yap! itulah nama toko yang dibisikan oleh Lissana.

Dengan langkah cepat Lucy menuju toko tersebut dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati Mirajane didalamnya "Mira? Mengapa kau disini?"

"Dia ada di situ" Mira menghiraukan pertanyaan Lucy dan melirik sebuah ruangan di pojok toko itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, seolah ia sudah tau alasan Lucy ke toko itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lucy menuju ruangan yang di tunjukkan oleh Mira dan membuka pintunya.

_krieet_

_'cklek'_ Lampu ruangan yang tadinya gelap sekarang terang benderang dan tampak seseorang yang tela Lucy cari-cari sedang menampakkan grins terbaiknya.

"NATSU!"

"Yo! Lu- " belum juga Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Lucy sudah menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh tegap Natsu. Lucy memeluk Natsu.

"Maafkan aku hiks Nat- hiks su hiks" Ucap Lucy di tengah tangisnya

"L- Luce sudah jangan menangis, lagipula mengapa kau minta maaf?" Natsu panik melihat Lucy menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku sudah memecahkan toplesmu hiks"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Luce"

"Hwaa hiks"

"Sudah tak apa Luce, lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan yang baru"

Lucy melepas pelukannya pada Natsu dan ia melihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegang Natsu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Taraaa .. "

Natsu memperlihatkan toples yang sangat mirip dengan toples yang telah pecah tempo hari. Lucy mengamati toples itu dan ternyata toplrs itu cukup indah bahkan sangat indah. Jika diperhatikan toples tersebut ternyata berbentuk hati berwarna kuning transparan, bahannya dari semacam fiberglass. Tutupnya berwarna merah muda agak terang dengan lambang Fairy tail warna merah di tengahnya.

"Cantik .. " Bibir Lucy Otomatis berkata saat ia melihat dan mengamati toples tersebut.

"Kau suka Luce?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan grins terbaiknya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya" Wajah Lucy merona.

"Yatta! aku berhasil!Hehehe walaupun berhari-hari mengerjakannya tapi aku sukses!" Natsu tersenyum dengan sangat senang.

"Toples ini untukmu Luce, tapi maafkan aku karena belum sempat mengisinya dengan hiasan" Lanjut Natsu dengan tersenyum bangga dan sedikit kecewa.

"hiasan?"

"Iya Luce. Toples ini sebenarnya ingin kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah tahun baru nanti. Toples ini seperti kau dan aku, Luce. Kau lihat warnanya seperti rambutku dan rambutmu dan nantinya akan ada isi bintang-bintang yang menggambarkan Luce dan api yang menggambarkanku." terang Natsu panjang lebar dengan berseri-seri (tampan sekali kyaaa! tampan+cute dalam 1 paket kyaaa! Natsuuuu ,) - author side

"Sejak kapan api bulat Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil berusaha mencegah wajahnya merona. "Dan, mengapa juga ada daun waru di isi toples yang dulu itu?" Lanjut Lucy.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, ekspresi Natsu langsung berubah. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya hingga kini mata onixnya tertutup poni rambut pink nya.

"Natsu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luce, jika itu bukan daun waru tapi bentuk hati apa kau marah?"

" .. "

"Luce, sebenarnya toples yang pecah itu berisi bintang-kau, api-aku, dan hati-suka, A-aku sangat menyukai Luce. Sungguh. Lebih dari yang lain. Sungguh. Dan aku ingin selalu bersama Luce, didekat Luce. Sungguh."

" .."

"Apa kau marah, Luce?"

.

.

.

Lucy tak mampu berkata apapun rasa rindu yang memuncak terobati dengan sempurna dengan kejutan manis yang luar biasa indah dari Natsu. Bagi Lucy ini seperti mimpi yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menjadi kenyataan. Di tengah isak tangis bahagianya, Lucy tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum memeluk Natsu, dengan sangat jelas terdengar, "Seharusnya kau cukup bilang 'I Love U', Baka".

**~000 END 000~**

**_Omake!_**

Juvia : Romantis sekaliiiiiiiiiii ~ Gray-sama, Juvia juga ingin melakukan ituuuuu

*Gray pokerface

Erza : Kerja bagus Natsu!

Mira&Lissana : Dekiterrruuuuu!

Levy : syukurlah Lu-chan!

Gajeel : GeeHee ..

Lucy : Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?

Natsu : Mereka mengintip Luce

Lucy : Aku sudah tau -,-

Erza : Mengapa kalian tak berciuman?

Mira : Kyaaaaaa berciuman,berciuman ..

Lucy : Aku tak mau karena ada kalian!

Gray : Anggap saja kami tak ada

Natsu : Ice Boxer benar Luce kita anggap saja mereka tak ada

Lucy : -,- baka

**author : begitulah ... sekian ! mohon review nya reader-san! #bungkuk-bungkuk memberi hormat#**


End file.
